Alvin and The HedgeMunks
by MunkGuy213
Summary: Alvin and his friends fall into the world of Sonic. Can their new friends help them get all 7 Chaos Emeralds and make it back home? Or will Mecha Sonic's new improved form stop them? Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue and Encounter with Mecha Sonic

__

Prologue

One morning Alvin was in his room as usual playing Sonic The Hedgehog. Then Simon came in.

"Alvin you've been playing Sonic The Hedgehog all day don't you think you should stop?" Suggested Simon.

"Nope." Said Alvin. Then Theodore came in with his teddy bear.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Yawning Theodore.

"Alvin's in his mode again." Sighed Simon.

"For how long has he been playing?"

"Since I got up." Said Alvin. Then the game turned off.

"Simon what the heck?" Said Alvin.

"Alvin I was in back of you the whole time." Said Simon.

"Oh you expect me to believe you." Said Alvin. Then the floor started shaking.

"What's happening?" Panicked Theodore holding his teddy tighter to his chest. A giant flash spread through the room the boys were gone!

* * *

The boys were falling for a very long time then they landed on the dirt floor hard. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Said Theodore.

"It seems we're in the game Alvin was playing." Said Simon.

"Hey guys look!" Said Alvin. Alvin spotted a gemstone that was on the floor.

"This must be a Chaos Emerald!" Said Alvin picking it up. Just then Theodore saw something dashing towards them.

"Hey Alvin what's that?" Said Theodore.

"I don't know but it looks like...." In slow motion the boys dodged the speeding object. Out from the dust revealed Mecha Sonic.

"HAND IT OVER THE CHAOS EMERALD!" He demanded.

"Don't worry guys I know how to handle this." Said Alvin.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted Alvin nothing happened.

"Awww crud I don't know how to use this correctly." Said Alvin.

"HAND IT OVER NOW!" Demanded Mecha Sonic in a more annoyed tone.

"Just hand it to him Alvin!" Said Simon.

"No! Because he's a villain!" Said Alvin. Then Mecha Sonic drop kicked Alvin in the face sending Alvin flying.

"Alvin!" Shouted Simon and Theodore. Then Mecha Sonic uppercut Simon and then kicked him in the air. Mecha Sonic grabbed Theodore's teddy bear.

"Hey give me back my teddy you meanie!" Cried Theodore.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Laughed Mecha Sonic. Theodore got really angry. Alvin and Simon woke up from their consciousness and saw the emerald fly out of Alvin's hand and flew in midair next to Theodore. Theodore's fur began to turn black and his pupils were gone.

"WHAT THE......." Then Theodore punched Mecha Sonic then teleported then elbowed him from behind then kicked him in the air. In rage he multiplied and trashed Mecha Sonic from side to side then smashed him down to the floor. Mecha Sonic was defeated. Theodore returned back to normal and grabbed the teddy out of Mecha Sonic's hand.

"Never touch my teddy!" Warned Theodore as he got off him. His brothers were speechless.

"Are you guys okay?" Said Theodore.

"Alvin how did Theodore just do that?" Said Simon with his eye twitching. Alvin looked at the emerald in his hand it glowed.

"I think when Theodore was struck with fury he must've absorbed some energy from the Chaos Emerald." Said Alvin.

"Amazing." Said Simon. Out from the sky landed the a plane. A two tailed fox popped out from the pilot seat.

"The emerald should be around here somewhere." He said looking at his radar. He looked up and saw the Chaos Emerald in Alvin's hand.

"Ah, there it is!"

"Excuse me but can I have that gem please?" He asked.

"Well......." Alvin thought. In the middle of his thinking Mecha Sonic recovered and stood up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Shouted Mecha Sonic from behind.

"Maybe we can discuss this later." Said Alvin.

"Everyone get in the X-Tornado!" Said the two tailed fox. They quickly went inside the plane and took off.

"Guys I think he still after us!" Panicked Theodore looking out the window.

"Don't worry the X-Laser has started charging." Said the two tailed fox.

"Do you think it will charge enough units of energy just enough seconds to blast him in time?" Predicted Simon.

"Let's hope so." Said the two tailed fox.

"HE'S GETTTING CLOSER!" Panicked Theodore.

"It's ready!" He said. He fired the button and successfully sent Mecha Sonic in the ocean.

"That was a close one." Said Theodore in relief.

"That's was an impressive beam." Said Simon.

"Thanks, by the way my name is Tails."

"And who are you guys?"

"I'm Simon the smart one." Said Simon.

"He's Alvin."

"The awsomest one." Added Alvin.

"And I'm Theodore." Said Theodore.

"Nice to meet you." Said Tails.

"And about the Chaos Emerald....."

"Hmmmm, well it did help us defeat Mecha Sonic when Theodore used it." Said Alvin.

"I'll hang onto it for safekeep whenever you guys need it you can use this." Said Tails. He straped Alvin's, Simon's, and Theodore's arm with a sensor watch.

"These Sensor Watches can help you contact anyone." Said Tails.

"So whenever you need a Chaos Emerald I can give it to you anytime." Explained Tails.

"Say Tails could you explain the Chaos Emeralds to me I would like to know a little bit more about their power and what they do." Said Simon.

"Well you see the Chaos Emeralds where once created by the gods, they each contain a various amount of power, to activate it you must feel power within yourself, if it falls into the wrong hands who knows what chaos or destruction it will bring."

"Chaos Emeralds are also very helpful with machines, my X-Tornados was equipped with four Chaos Emeralds when we were battling Mecha Sonic after I took them out cause they need time to charge."

"Then how are we still moving?" Said Simon. Everyone paused for a minute.

"Uh oh."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Said Tails. They were falling at full speed almost like a meteor.


	2. Reunited with Two Big Battles

"ALLLLLLLLVVVVVIIIINNNNNN!" Shouted Brittany.

"Brittany it won't help if you keep shouting his name 5 million times!" Said Jeanette. They entered the living room and found a Sonic Gamepak plugged in.

"I can tell he was playing Sonic." Said Brittany.

"I think we might as well play until they come back." Shrugged Eleanor turning on the system. Then the ground started shaking again.

"SEE WHAT YOU DO ELEANOR!" Shouted Brittany in fury. The big flash appeared again and they were gone. They woke up in some strange robotic factory.

"Uggh I feel funny." Said Jeanette.

"Well well what do we have here?" Said a man in some shadows.

"W-W-Who are you?" Said Eleanor shaking.

"I am Dr. Eggman." Said the mysterious stranger.

"W-W-W-What are you going to do to us?" Said Jeanette in fear.

"Simple, robotize you!" Said Eggman.

"Guards you know where to take them." The guard robots grabbed Eleanor and Jeanette, Brittany was trying to break out.

"Let me go or else!" Shouted Brittany.

"Guards robotize the pink one first quickly cause I'm getting a mind grain." Said Eggman.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted Brittany. The robotizer opened and was ready.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING IN THERE SOMEBODY HELP!" Shouted Brittany. They threw Brittany in and turned the machine on.

"Thank goodness that was over now it's only a matter of time before she..." Then Alvin and the others busted through the wall which crashed into the robotizer. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Tails were sitting in a pile of ashes.

"Theodore!" Cried Eleanor, she squeezed him tightly.

"Simon!" Cried Jeanette squeezing Simon tighter. Alvin and Tails stood in front of Brittany. She was onconscious.

"Oh no we were too late!" Teared Alvin.

"I'm sorry that you're friend died Alvin." Said Tails putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"She more than my friend I love her." Said Alvin. Then a pair of arms went around Alvin's neck.

"I love you too Alvin." Said Brittany.

"Brittany I thought you were..."

"I got out just in time." Said Brittany. Then Eggman entered the room.

"Guards are you done robotizing...WHAT THE HECK!" Said Eggman.

"RUNNNNNNN!" Shouted Tails. They ran off and successfully escaped Eggman's base.

"That was a close one I thought we would almost lose the emeralds." Said Tails.

"OH NO WHERE ARE THE EMERELADS!" Panicked Tails. Then from the floor leaked out a blue glob.

"Ewwwwwwww what is that?" Said Eleanor. The glob formed into a dragonlike lizard. Eggman came out.

"Tails may I introduce your new friends to Chaos Five?"

"Chaos Five?" Said Jeanette.

"Normally this creature was known has Chaos Zero but when he has more emeralds his form changes." Explained Tails.

"Chaos Five why don't you give them a handshake?" Said Eggman. Chaos Five grabbed Simon, Eleanor and Brittany with one hand and then deattached his arm so that they were thrown to a wall.

"This is so disgusting." Said Brittany.

"It looks like we're traped." Said Simon attempting to break out. Tails was firing beams from his arm cannon but it was no use. Chaos Five grabbed Tails and stuck him against the wall.

"Could this get any worse?" Sighed Alvin. Then Chaos Five grabbed Jeanette and held her above his mouth.

"I knew it."

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!" Screamed Jeanette. Simon broke out with full force.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PIECE OF SH#!" Shouted Simon.

"Well that was uncalled for." Said Eleanor suprised.

"Simon don't go it's too dangerous!" Said Tails. Simon threw a kick at Chaos Five causing him to drop Jeanette Simon was inside of Chaos Five.

"Simon nooo!" Cried Jeanette.

"Why didn't he listen?" Said Tails.

"HAHAHAHA! It's all over, finish them Chaos!" Comanded Eggman. Just then Chaos Five started to wobble a bit.

"What the..." Then Simon broke out. Simon's fur was glowing different colors.

"He's Hyper Simon." Said Tails. Simon threw his arms in the air and collected seperated parts from Chaos Five. Tails, Eleanor and Brittany were freed from the slime that they were stuck to. He turned him into a ball then chucked right at Eggman.

"Oh crud." Then it sent Eggman flying. Simon returned back to normal.

"Wait to go Simon!" Cheered Theodore. Then Jeanette was falling down from the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Jeanette. Brittany and Eleanor couldn't bare to watch. Simon quickly threw his arms out and catched her.

"Simon you saved me." Said Jeanette blushing.

"Y-Y-Y-You're welcome." Blushed Simon. Jeanette kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Thanks." Said Jeanette. Simon put Jeanette down. Tails flew over to them.

"Simon did you get the Chaos Emeralds from Chaos Five?" Asked Tails.

"Here you go Tails." Said Simon handing Tails the emeralds.

"Uhhh Simon who's he?" Inquired Jeanette.

"Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor this is our new friend Tails." Said Simon.

"We are helping him retrive all of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Said Eleanor. Tails explained the whole story again.

"Wow that's amazing!" Said Jeanette. Then then saw a speeding object.

"Everyone move!" Shouted Alvin. They jumped out of the way this time Mecha Sonic landed firmly. He target sighted Theodore and grabbed him by the neck.

"We finally meet again green one." Said Mecha Sonic.

"THIS TIME IT'S PERSONAL!" Mecha Sonic threw him in the air then charged up a beam. He locked onto Theodore.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shouted Eleanor. When he was about to fire, but Eleanor jumped in the way.

"ELEANOR!" Cried Everyone. When Theodore landed he found Eleanor toasted on the floor.

"Why did you have to do this Eleanor?" Teared Theodore tugging Eleanor's waist.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE WE FINISH THIS NOW!" Shouted Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic loaded his missiles.

"Prepare to..." Suddenly Mecha Sonic got drop kicked in the back. He looked behind and saw Eleanor.

"YOU...BUT HOW?" Shouted Mecha Sonic in confusion.

"I tricked you that was a substitution." Said Eleanor.

"Incredible how'd you learn that Eleanor?" Said Simon.

"Like Tails said, the emerald contains various amount of power and I felt the power within me." Said Eleanor.

"I would congraulate you too but I'm afraid you must die now!" Said Mcha Sonic. He reloaded his misslies and locked onto Eleanor and fired.

Eleanor put her hand out and deflected back at Mecha Sonic which made him get shot with his own missilies. When he got sent flying towards Theodore, Theodore jumped and kicked him sending Mecha Sonic flying opposite direction. Alvin threw his cap like a boomerang sending Mecha Sonic in the sky like a shootiong star.

"Nice job everyone I see some of you mastered using the power of the emeralds." Said Tails.


	3. Knuckles and the Dark Chao

Simon and Jeanette helped Talis fixed the X-Tornadoe and they were off again.

"What a day." Repiled Brittany.

"You could say that again we were almost destroyed by Eggman, Chaos and Mecha Sonic." Added Alvin.

"Oh and Alvin."

"Yeah Brittany?"

Brittany punched Alvin in the jaw.

"What the heck was that for?" Barked Alvin.

"This is all your fault if you didn't play so much video games we wouldn't be here!" Shouted Brittany.

"Well sorry how was I suppose to know we were randomly sucked in this world?" Alvin shouted back.

"Hmmm I think I can explain." Answered Simon.

"If Alvin had the game system on and the emeralds were activated at the same time it could've caused portals to each of our worlds." Explained Simon.

"Hmmmm, I think Simon may have a point." Agreed Tails.

"But still you shouldn't play this much video games." Said Brittany.

They spent the night at Tails' house. The next day they flew to Angel Island to get some help.

"Knuckles where are you?" Called Tails. A red enchina fell on the ground next to Tails. Alvin help Tails pull him out from the dirt.

"Tails you're not gonna believe this." Said Knuckles.

"What?"

"Hehe hehe!" Chuckled a voice ontop of a Master Emerald.

"What the heck is a chao doing with the Master Emerald.

"Probbaly something evil." Guessed Knuckles. The black creature placed a hand ontop of the Master Emerald and started to glow.

"Behold the ultimate power!" Said the dark chao. The glow disappeared revealing a red chao. It's pupils were gone and it had horns sticking out from his head.

"What the-" Knuckles was cut off by a blast of dark energy from the chao's hand.

"I am now the Devil Chao." Announced the creature.

"Each of you mortals are no match for me!"

"We'll see about that!" Remarked Alvin. Alvin leaped into the sky tossing his cap at the Devil Chao, it telaported and placed a hand on Alvin's back.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alvin was shocked with the Devil Chao's taser touch. While he was distracted Simon ran for the Master Emerald, Devil Chao telaported in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Said the Devil Chao he threw Simon in the air charging up an energy ball. Suddenly the chao felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned and faced Eleanor. She wraped her arms around the chao's waist hugging him.

"AHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!" Cried the Devil Chao he fell to the floor glowing again. Tails flew up and caught Simon by the hands.

"Thanks Tails that was a close one." Panted Simon.

"Anytime Si." Said Tails. The devil chao's glow turned into a flash and there stood a normal blue chao.

"Eleanor how'd you know hugging was his weakness?" Said Theodore.

"I didn't, I just thought maybe he was a little cranky." Repiled Eleanor cradling the blue chao in her arms.

"When Chaos are petted by the hands of good it will turn blue if petted by evil they turn black." Explained Tails.

"Awww, he's so cute." Cooed Eleanor at the giggliing chao.

"I think I'll call him T.J." Said Eleanor.

"T.J?" Repeated Alvin raising a brow.

"I'm naming after my Theo." Giggled Eleanor.

"Aw Ellie." Blushed Theodore.

"Knuckles are you alright?" Said Tails.

"I'm fine now I know where the darkness in that chao came from." Said Knuckles.

5 months back...

"I finally made a Knuckles chao." I said.

"Wait'll Sonic sees my chao in chao karate now." I picked up my chao and took it to the stadium to battle with Sonic's. On my way I saw this shadow creeping out from some creeks and snuck it's way into the chao body.

"So what we must do is prevent that chao from stealing anymore chao bodies." Said Knuckles.

"But we don't even know where it went." Mused Theodore.

"Somebody help!" Cried a voice from. A little brown rabbit came running out from the trees.

"What happened Cream." Said Tails.

"Chese is gone!" Repiled Cream.

"Can you and your friends help me find him?" Asked Cream.

"Sure, T.J, Eleanor, Theodore and Cream stay here and scout this island, Alvin and Brittany you guys go with Knuckles, I'll go with Simon and Jeanette." Said Tails.

"Wait first I gotta put an energy barrier around the Master Emerald." Stated Knuckles.

_Mighty gods from above_  
_Through strong energy of fields_  
_Guide this great stone with a magical shield_

A transparent bubble formed around the Master Emerald

"Now everyone move out!" Everyone telaported to a different destination.


End file.
